Yuki minus Shuichi equals Hate
by The Angst Whore
Summary: Yuki and Shu break up again but there is a new band that will bring them close together that ever but in an ulikley circumstance which will tear them farther apart at the same time.


Wow… The third Gravi fiction already?? Wow… I finally found a beta reader so my writing should be at least a smidgen better… _song lyrics _to Fuck It by Eamon… Thoughts and Yes I took X-Ray from holes to be my bass player…Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shuichi's P.O.V.)

_See I don't know why I liked you so much_

_I gave you all of my trust_

_I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain_

_You put me through pain; I wanna let you know how I feel_

I can't believe he did that to me, I thought he really meant it when he said he loved me, we always fought but not like the way we did last week, I haven't seen him or talked to him, and I really don't care about him anymore. I haven't cried, I haven't screamed, surprisingly, I wasn't really affected by what he did; you could kind of see it coming. But, let's be serious, if it was any other time I would still be crying.

One week ago, Saturday morning 

I had fallen asleep watching my Nittle Grasper videos again, so I was on the couch and as usual Yuki would move me to bed and fall asleep without changing or anything. But in the morning I was awoken by talking, and it was Yuki's voice so I opened my eyes and I was still on the couch!! The talking was coming from the bedroom so I began to walk over to the bedroom until I heard another voice. I stopped in my tracks until my curiosity got the better of me when the house went silent, I opened the door as quietly as I could… but the door squeaked and two sets of eyes came to stare at mine…

Yuki was in bed with Tohma and I wasn't about to stick around to find out why, I left faster than if I was a crack addict on speed (AN: He acts like one 24/7 what if he really was a crack addict on speed??). It was a nice day so I walked to Hiro's and that day we went out looking for an apartment to rent for myself. The next day we drove to Yuki's to get my stuff and return his key, but he wasn't there, so we got my stuff and left the key on the counter, Hiro helped me move in to my apartment.

Current time  
  
So, I completely have my mind off Yuki, I swear, yet I still refuse to show up at the studio knowing that Tohma would be there. And I can't think of shit for lyrics… that aren't about Yuki. On my paper so far I have:

_Fuck what I said It don't mean shit now_

_Fuck all those presents might as well throw them out_

_Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe I don't want you back  
  
_See what I mean, this is not easy. Normally it would be. But I'm so ticked off, and I keep thinking that there's a logical explanation for what happened: Tohma blackmailed Eiri No way in hell, It was my imagination I highly doubt it seeing as Yuki hasn't called wondering what I was doing. I can't think of anything logical.

I have to go to work, I can't just sit around here, or I might just go insane. Besides Hiro said there was a new band that had been showing up lately, I'd like to meet them.

As I was just scribbling random lines down on the notepad in my hand, the phone rang: I picked it up and wasn't surprised when I heard who was on the other line:

"Shu?" the ever so familiar voice of Yuki wasn't as usual; he sounded as if he had been crying, his voice was lacking in the usual anger it had.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked in a superior tone.

He sighed "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and I think you took it the wrong way, it wasn't…" I cut him off in his explanation

"I don't want your explanation… is there any other reason you called?" I asked in a bored voice

Yuki sighed once more "If you won't listen to me then will you listen to yourself, you were the one that wanted me, and you got me, now I want you back and you're just pushing me away. I'm not gonna bother you anymore, if you want an explanation go to Tohma, I'm not gonna tell you. My house is still open to you though." He said and hung up the phone on Shuichi.

_You thought, you could_

_Keep this shit from me_

_You burnt bitch, I heard the story_

_You played me, you even gave me head_

_Now you're asking for me back_

_You're just another hag_

_Look elsewhere cause you're done with me_

The next day I was late for work, missing work for three days really took its toll on me, I'm totally exhausted. I ran off the elevator and down the hallway. I should've paid attention to where I was going because I ran directly into, you guessed it, Tohma. "Oh, urm… Hello, I, uh, have to go." I managed to choke out, I really didn't want to talk to him so I left fast and san towards the studio, I ran in like fifteen minutes late but nobody was in there, I was about to leave when I heard my name being called. Hiro was calling me to the studio next to ours which had been empty since it was once Ask's studio. Someone was recording in there but it wasn't Ask, or bad luck seeing as it was in English. It must've been the new band; I pushed my way into the room seeing as everyone at N-G was in there, I made my way to the opposite side of the room to Hiro. I took my first chance to look at the new band which consisted of:

-A girl with long, straight purple hair and she appeared the same age as Yuki, she wore tight black pants, also she wore red and black skateboarding shoes and a red trench coat that was buttoned all the way and the sleeves were cut off to reveal strong arms and black gloved hands. She had a wonderful voice and obviously sang female lead. She also wore a black bandanna

-A girl with long strait blue hair on keyboards and was rather good at it too, she looked almost exactly the same as the other girl as if they were twin sisters. This girl wore a black trench coat and tight white pants, her trench coat too had the sleeves cut off and was buttoned all the way, she wore red gloves that covered up to her elbows and she wore a white bandanna. She too appeared the same age as Yuki.

-A boy on electric guitar with spiked brown hair that was dyed blonde on the tips, he looked about a year older than the two girls and he had baggy camouflage print jeans and a black shirt on, his shirt read: 'Normal people Scare me' on it, he was wearing worn out combat boots and he had chains wrapped around wrists and neck. He played guitar exceptionally well, he even seemed better than Hiro. From my P.O.V. he's pretty hot.

-A boy playing drums who was amazing, he had blonde spiked hair that was dyed brown on the tips and he had black jeans on and a camouflage shirt that said 'Ha! Now you can't see me!' on it, he too had chains around his neck and wrists and appeared to be the guitarist's twin brother.

-Finally, a boy playing bass who was wearing tight black jeans and a tight white shirt, he was African American, unlike the others who were white, and he had black short hair and big black framed glasses, he seemed pretty strong and he was very talented, he has a silver ring on his middle finger of his left hand and a black watch on his right wrist, he also wore black combat boots.

As they finished up their song I noticed Eiri in the doorway mouthing the words to the song, and once the song was finished the lead singer ran up to him and hugged him around the neck, he kissed her on the cheek and smiled he talked to her for a little bit then gave her his phone number and address, and I got really pissed off, so I just left work for the day to think, well at least now everyone knows I'm not dead.

_You Questioned, did I care?_

_You can ask anyone_

_I even said you were my great one_

_But now its, over_

_But I do admit I'm sad, it hurts real bad_

_I can't sweat that cause I loved a hoe_

Who was she? How did Yuki know that song? Why did he kiss her? How did she know him? How did he know her?

You know what? I don't want him back… scratch that I really need him back, I wanna sleep with him one more time, I wanna have him call me a baka again, I wanna feel his lips against mine, I wanna look into his golden eyes. I don't wanna cry anymore.

_Fuck what I said I t don't mean shit now_

_Fuck all those presents might as well throw them out_

_Fuck what I said it didn't mean Jack_

_Fuck you, you hoe _I want you back.

I need you back.

--------------------------------------------

Whaddaya think?? R&R please…

In honor of school starting I am putting polls on my updates, feedback please…

OK, it's the first day of school, what will definitely be inside your back pack besides your school supplies?

A) Definitely a manga, why not?

B) My CD/MP3 player duh…

C) My kamagoru plushie, Na No Da

D) My laptop... what else?

E) My writing notebook, school is where I get inspiration....


End file.
